Season 20
'Season 20 '''is the twentieth season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on January 14, 2018. It premiered in fall 2034 with "The Masters of Fate" and ended in spring 2035 with "Without Hope". New Characters * Hercules * Mulan * Li Shang/Michael Chang * Megara * Athena * Mushu * Sophie * Madame Leota * Baba Yaga * Morgan Le Fay * Odysseus * Ashley Boyd * Clara Billsbaugh Cast Starring * Sofia Gardera as Rapunzel/Gretel/Adriana * James Tennant as Arthur Williams * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan/Robbie Multiverse regulars Multiverse regulars are billed as "starring" when they appear. * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Kirkland as Oliver French Guest Starring Special Guest Starring * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances Recurring * Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly West * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel * Liam Smith as Dean * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose/Aurore * Alice Roberts as Wendy Darling/Jamie Barrie * May Hynes as Elizabeth Holmes * Emma Booth as Eloise Gothel/Eloise Gardener/Grace * Nicholas Briggs as Voice of Daleks * Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy Belfrey * Thomas Baker as England * May Hynes as Lacey Potts/Sophie * James Marker as Mortimer Teal * Sophie Ecosaise as Rapunzel Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella/Ashley Boyd Guest * Amber Gardner as Gothel/Witch Ginger/Antonia Baker * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Regina Mills/Roni * Luke Schmidt as Henry Williams * Meegan Warner as Rapunzel * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth * Adrien Tremblay as Canada * Alexander Williams as America * Alex Kingston as Dr. Song * Elizabeth Bailey as Fairy Godmother/Turquoise * Yael Yurman as Anastasia * Marissa Leyer as Circe * Tegan Kingston as Snow Queen * Carlo Colossanti as Avaricchio * Ara Ackles as Alecto * Henry Whittaker as Sam * Alfred F. Jones as Hugo * Matt Smith as Eleventh Doctor * Barbara Hershey as Cora * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Karen David as Jasmine * Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin * Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard * Josh Dallas as Nick Williams New Cast Starring * Matthew Whittaker as Hercules Guest Starring Recurring * Christina Yang as Mulan * Frank Lee as Li Shang/Michael Chang * Lynda Moss as Megara * Rebecca Steinbecker as Athena * Alison Andrews as Madame Leota * Ivanya Matryosk as Baba Yaga * Jaime Murray as Morgan Le Fay Guest * Jay Zhang as Mushu * Victoria Saler as Demeter * Basil Demos as Odysseus * Marissa Caine as Clara Billsbaugh Lineup Changes * Patricia Santos (Cinderella/Marisol) is no longer billed as "starring". * James Kirkland (Oliver French) and Lovino Vargas (Italy Romano) are now billed as "starring". * Liam Smith (James French/Dean) and Matt Smith (Eleventh Doctor) once again billed as "guest starring". * Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Kelly) is billed as "guest starring" as of "Mirror Image". * Sophie Ecosaise (Rapunzel Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey) is now billed as "guest starring". * Matthew Whittaker (Hercules) is billed as "starring" until "The Crone". Episodes Trivia * This is the first season since Season 14 where Zelena is not a main character for the whole season. She will return as a main character in ''Heroes Unite''. References Category:Heroes Unite